This invention is intended for, but not limited to the watercraft, pontoon, and amphibious aircraft fields. This invention addresses and solves mooring failures and faults including: rope, lashing, and tether failure, ineffective tie down knots, bumper, fender, or pad protection failure, craft damage or loss due to inexperienced mooring knowledge and application, craft damage due to battering against the dockage, loss of craft due to theft, and mooring difficulty caused by wind, rolling water, and other natural conditions. Previous designs such as Hay (U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,877), Billings (U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,083), and Landa et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,846) require a combination of hard and soft components. Soft components include components that may rot, break, be cut or be displaced. The hard components of previous designs while adequate for lateral restraint may not offer sufficient strength in adverse conditions to hold the forward and backward movement of a craft. Failure in any of these areas may result in extensive damage to the craft and or the dockage. Designs such as Pent, III (U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,047) and Hadcroft et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,435) when installed create a tripping hazard and or obstruction to pedestrian traffic on the dock. Current designs also fail to address the challenge of speed and ease of use in all types of conditions by novice operators. Other prior art U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,113 to Leise and U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,527 to Munro.